Hanjie Hanjie no Mi
The'' ''Hanjie Hanjie no Mi (獣獣の果実 Puzzle Puzzle Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to disassemble or freely control jigsaw puzzles wherever their target is located at and have the ability to turn themselves into jigsaw puzzles. Though, this fruit is not to be mistaken for the Logia ability of turning themsleves into an element. This turns the consumer into a Jigsaw Puzzle Human. Advantages Proper utilization of the Hanjie Hanji no Mi will allow the consumer to promptly incapacitate just about any target by disassembling the target. Even Logia-type Devil Fruit users can be incapacitated through disassembly, albeit only those whose "elements" are solids. The consumer will also be able to produce an entity by assembling a sufficient number of three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle pieces into the entity. Disadvantages Utilizing the Hanjie Hanjie no Mi depletes the vitality of the consumer the same way physical exertion does, meaning that it is entirely possible for the consumer to overexert his or herself through overuse. Also, entites produce through the assembly of three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle pieces possess the physical characteristics of the pieces. This means that an entity produced by assembling pieces formed from dirt will have the physical characteristics of dirt, regardless of what kind of entity it is. Other than that, it suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Tidus, the user who ate this fruit is completely adept and ingenius when it comes to utilizing this fruit's power and as such, created several different and unique techniques. Also, Tidus can use his puzzle powers to create simple things such as keys, weapons, and even maps. *'Scatter' (スキャッター'' 'Sukyattā''): One of Tidus's signature techniques. Raising his index finger, Tidus begins to draw a layout of a puzzle with the air in front of him. As this is happening, any targets that Tidus lays his eyes upon are immediately subject to his fruit's power and body parts begin to dissasemble into jigsaw pieces. After creating that layout, Tidus raises his whole hand into the air and crushes the space inbetween, scattering the pieces of the targets into several directions. This leaves the targets completely immoble and unable to assemble their bodies back together. *'''Barrage (スキャッター'' 'Danmaku''): Another nifty trick from Tidus's arsenal of offensive moves. Kneeling on the ground, Tidus places his palm on whatever surface he is standing on and proceeds to dissasemble the state of it. In seconds, the state becomes three dimensional and takes the form of hundreds of pointed jigsaw pieces, floating around his kneeling body. By concentrating on the target Cwith his mind, Tidus can fire those said jigsaws rapidly at whatever target he wishes. The main advantage of this fruit is that regardless of the surface that Tidus is standing on, the state of the jigsaws will always remain as solid as steel. Meaning, Tidus could even be standing on something as soft as sand and could use it effectively. *'''Enclose (鳥を同封 Arenkuroso): Tidus plunges his staff into the ground and creates an assessment of Jigsaws that surround his target or targets. The jigsaws come together one by one until they take the shape of a cube that is the exact width and height of the targets. The targets inside of the box have little to no hope of escaping from the cube as it is nearly impenetrable however, with the right amount of force it is possible break out as Beaman was seen capabe of busting his way out through sheer power. *'Matter' (問キャッ題- Mondai): A technique that Tidus uses frequentlyto bre for either offense or defense. By placing both his index finger along with his middle finger beside one another and touch his forehead, he is able to disinegrate his body into numerous three dimensional puzzle pieces. Each of these pieces are a direct part of Tidus's organic body, so if any of them are damaged, the pain and shock will directly go back to Tidus himself. The main usage of this technique is to use it as a means of "teleporting" for either a suprise attack on the enemy, or for a quick escape. *'Barrier' (バリア Baria): A defensive technique that Tidus came up with on the spot during one of his battles. Right before an enemy can deal damage to his body, Tidus can dissasmble the space inbetween himself and his opponent/s and create a huge block of three dimensional puzzles that can absorb the impact of the attack. Depending on the attacker, the barrier may or may not hold from how powerful the attack is. *'Creation: Golem' (作成ゴーレム Sakusei gōremu): A different variety technique that Tidus saves for opponents with above average strength. By concentrating on a target in the area, Tidus can dissamble that specific target along with other targets and use them to make shift and create an enormous golem made of jigsaws. The main usage of this fruit is to use unorganic tools in the area and assemble them all together. The number of how many pieces he can use has not yet been confirmed. *'Creation: Clone' (クローン Sakusei Kurōn): A special technique that Tidus invented during the two year time skip. To use this technique, Tidus has to see the target he is about to replicate. By concentrating a huge deal of his spirit, Tidus can create three dimensional puzzles within the air and assemble those puzzles into the target he has in his sights. These clones look almost identical to the targets, save for the fact that they have traces of edges around their body to signify that their not human. These clones follow Tidus's commands completely and follow them out until Tidus can no longer support their bodies with his energy. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:One World